La Chasse au trésor
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Chasse au trésor ou jeu de piste, appelez ça comme vous voulez... Toujours est-il que Kate Beckett va vivre une journée d'anniversaire bien inhabituelle!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma première fic Castle à chapitres! Réponse au Challenge n°8 du CPAF.**_

_**Disclaimer: non, rien de rieeennn, non, je ne possède rieeeennnn... Ni Beckett, ni Castle, ni le Twelfth, ni les tasses de caféééé... Mais je les emprunte pour mon plaisir... et le vôtre.**_

_**L'histoire se passe dans les premiers temps de la saison 3.**_

_**Merci à ma précieuse "jumelle", Kaethel, qui a posé un regard acéré et critique sur ce texte pour que je puisse m'orienter et avancer.**_

_**"Sans la liberté de blâmer, il n'est point d'éloge flatteur." Beaumarchais.  
Par conséquent, m**__**ême si cette histoire comportera 6 chapitres, une petite trace de votre passage, qu'il soit enthousiaste, perplexe, déçu, est toujours apprécié! Alors n'hésitez pas à taper quelques mots dans le petit encart de review en bas de page!  
Je remercie chaleureusement tous les commentateurs anonymes de mes autres fics, j'envoie toute ma gratitude à ceux qui le seront sur cette histoire-ci, et je promets à tous les autres de prendre le temps de leur répondre :)  
**_

* * *

Un bruit sourd la tira de son sommeil.

Provenance : table de nuit.

Identification : vibreur du téléphone.

Avec un léger soupir, Kate tendit le bras hors de la couette, et chercha l'appareil en tâtonnant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui le réduisit au silence.

Elle entendit un grognement d'insatisfaction derrière elle, tandis qu'un corps chaud et puissant venait se réfugier contre son dos.

« Désolée. Ça doit être le boulot. » articula-t-elle, encore dans un demi-sommeil.

Bref regard sur l'heure affichée à l'écran.

6h56.

Puis un détail inhabituel perçu du coin de l'œil sur le téléphone qu'elle s'apprêtait à reposer.

Flottement aussi fugace qu'une fraction de seconde.

Ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par les lettres qui brillaient en-dessous de l'horloge digitale :

Nouveau Message de "CASTLE".

La brume de son cerveau ensommeillé sembla mettre un temps infini à se dissiper.

Connexion établie.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et la surprise renforça sa joie intérieure.

Il était le premier.

Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit : il pouvait la contacter pour tout autre chose…

Mais quelle autre raison pouvait-il y avoir à 6h56 un 17 novembre ?

Elle voulut néanmoins en avoir le cœur net.

D'un mouvement lent, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son compagnon, elle ramena son portable sous la couette et consulta fébrilement le sms.

_« Je ne vous réveille pas ? Non. A cette heure-ci, je ne vous réveille pas. Normalement. Je prends le risque. Alors joyeux anniversaire, Lieutenant Beckett. »_

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Castle trouvait toujours le moyen de ne jamais faire comme tout le monde.

Elle tapa discrètement une réponse.

_« Pour le coup, c'est raté. Je dormais. Merci quand même. »_

_« Oups. »_

Le retour ne s'était pas fait attendre. Suivi d'un rapide complément :

_« J'ai un gage ? »_

_« C'est bon pour cette fois. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est un jour spécial. Et que vous êtes le premier à y avoir pensé. »_

Elle pouvait imaginer d'ici son sourire de vainqueur, parce qu'il avait grillé tout le monde sur le fil.

Elle s'en exaspérait déjà, mais au fond d'elle, Kate sentait pétiller une bulle de bonheur : elle lui avait signalé qu'elle était touchée par son geste. Et lui octroyer une raison, même anodine, d'être heureux la rendait elle-même heureuse.

Elle était perdue dans ses conjectures quand elle sentit bouger derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, chérie ? » marmonna Josh en se redressant maladroitement sur un coude.

Alerte.

Beckett éteignit prestement l'écran de son téléphone.

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon et lui sourit pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Rien. C'était Ryan. Je dois y aller.

– Pas le temps pour un dernier câlin ?

– Josh…

– Même tout petit ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tendrement. Je ne te revois pas avant trois semaines. »

Kate fut prise de court. Josh avait été appelé la veille pour une mission d'urgence en Erythrée, alors qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec elle.

C'était raté. Encore une fois.

Elle soupira, compatissante.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. On s'appelle ce soir, de toute façon ? »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et se leva rapidement.

Elle lui avait menti.

Elle avait eu le réflexe d'une vulgaire adolescente, et elle lui avait menti.

Recevoir un texto de son partenaire, de son consultant, n'était pourtant pas un crime, ni une infidélité !

…A cela près qu'il l'envoyait à 6h56 du matin et qu'il lui souhaitait son anniversaire.

La jeune femme tenta de clarifier ses idées et sa réaction sous une douche tonique.

Elle eut au moins le temps de calmer sa colère.

Contre Castle parce qu'il s'immisçait jusque dans sa vie intime, toujours quand il ne fallait pas.

Contre elle-même, parce qu'elle avait réagi de manière vraiment puérile.

Contre Josh, parce que… parce qu'il était lui.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle vit son compagnon lui préparer un mug de café. Il le lui posa sur la table, accompagné d'un muffin, avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Kate aperçut son sac de voyage, prêt, fermé, devant la porte de l'entrée.

« Je vais y aller. J'ai mon avion dans deux heures. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

Josh s'approcha, mains tendues pour enlacer sa compagne.

« Kate, je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer ça. Qui plus est aujourd'hui. On aurait dû passer la soirée ensemble, ta soirée, mais ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurai bien me débrouiller seule. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

– Kate… » murmura-t-il, la voix implorante, l'étreignant plus étroitement.

– C'est ok, Josh. Je vais bien, je te dis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Oui, sûre et certaine. Dépêche-toi maintenant. Va sauver le monde. » força-t-elle dans un sourire qu'elle voulut compréhensif.

Il soupira, l'embrassa tendrement, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, saisit son sac, et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Kate demeura figée.

Elle avait pourtant vécu cette scène plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas son premier départ.

Mais celui-ci semblait avoir un goût différent.

C'était confus.

C'était troublant.

C'était… amer.

Elle avait cru déceler un éclat d'hésitation dans les yeux de son compagnon. Du doute.

Quelque chose se brisait.

Et elle sentait obscurément que la fracture se serait aggravée à son retour.

Dans trois semaines.

Trois semaines.

Le temps ne lui avait jamais paru un gouffre aussi effrayant.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Josh n'y pouvait rien, pourtant.

Il était charmant, attentionné ; bel homme, elle en convenait ; amoureux, qui plus est ; il respectait les contraintes de sa vie de flic, elle comprenait la tension qu'il devait affronter dans le monde de la chirurgie cardiaque. Il ne se vantait jamais de ses réussites, sa modestie s'avérait exemplaire. Il lui accordait du temps, quand, à de très rares occasions, ils avaient pu poser des congés communs ; il la grisait lors de leurs virées en moto ; il savait lui mettre du baume au cœur par un bouquet ou un bijou offert à l'improviste. Elle aimait son altruisme, sa philanthropie, qui le poussaient à donner toujours plus de lui-même.

Mais voilà.

Josh Davidson était un grand médecin, avant d'être un petit ami.

Elle ne blâmait pas un défaut d'amour qu'il aurait eu pour elle, au contraire ; elle ne contestait pas le dévouement dont il faisait preuve dans sa profession, elle l'admirait, même.

Elle en avait juste marre de ne pouvoir rien construire de solide, de durable, de régulier avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui en avait été la preuve parfaite.

Il ne lui avait même pas souhaité un bon anniversaire de vive voix.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se saisit de sa tasse de café.

Il était froid.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux reviewers, (-euses), anonymes ou non :D **seve2904**, **LoveCaskett**, **SophyCA**, **Audrey67100**, **Bisounours1998**, vous n'aurez pas attendre davantage, voilà la suite! A **Tournesol** et un **Guest** anonyme, merci de votre support, j'espère que le reste sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...!  
Pour les autres à qui j'ai déjà répondu... : décidément, ce Josh attire toutes les foudres de la Terre...!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Elle arriva au commissariat un peu en retard. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

A voir son air contrarié, le lieutenant Esposito n'osa pas la questionner.

Le temps de s'installer et de se passer une main sur le visage, Beckett s'enquit des nouvelles :

« Hey, Espo, quoi de neuf du côté du juge ? Il est prêt à négocier une réduction de peine si le suspect coopère ?

– Il l'a laissé entendre. Ce que Simmons peut nous apprendre est trop précieux et trop énorme d'après lui pour laisser passer. Alors oui, il est prêt à négocier.

– Ok, je m'y colle. Fais-le venir en salle d'interrogatoire. »

La journée commençait intensément. Kate devait lui faire cracher le morceau, et la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

Une heure dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle, victorieuse mais épuisée.

Montgomery, qui avait assisté à son coup de maître derrière le miroir, la félicita chaudement.

Elle croisa le regard fier et complice de Ryan, combiné collé à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il lui murmura quelques mots pour que son interlocuteur n'entende pas :

« Hey, Beckett, ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Josh doit vraiment avoir un truc important à te dire ! "Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter l'adresse ?" » se reprit-il dans un raclement de gorge.

Kate poursuivit son chemin vers son bureau, feignant l'indifférence. Mais elle avait cruellement conscience de la boule amère qui avait repris sa place au creux de son ventre. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée raviva sa douleur et sa culpabilité.

Josh voulait sûrement se faire pardonner. Encore.

Et il ne savait comment le lui dire.

Il ne savait comment se rapprocher de sa compagne qu'il sentait de plus en plus distante.

Et Kate ne savait comment mettre fin à cette relation unilatérale une fois pour toutes.

Elle n'hésitait pas une seconde sur la stratégie à adopter, les mots à employer pour prendre l'ascendant sur un suspect et l'amener là où elle le voulait.

Or, dès qu'il s'agissait de verbaliser des sentiments ou d'avoir une conversation pénible mais nécessaire avec son petit ami, elle était paralysée par la peur et ne savait plus comment agir.

Mais il fallait qu'elle avance.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone en soupirant pour constater qu'on avait effectivement tenté de la joindre.

Trois appels manqués de Castle, un de son père.

Et un sms de Josh.

Sans ciller, elle ignora le sms et consulta sa messagerie.

C'était son père qui lui promettait de la rappeler plus tard.

Elle s'attendait à avoir également un message de son partenaire, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y en avait aucun.

Pourquoi diable avait-il cherché à la joindre ?

Evacuant de son esprit cette question risquée, elle entreprit de répondre à Josh.

Elle le remercia secrètement d'avoir opté pour un texto : elle répondrait par la même voie. Rompre par écrit était tellement plus simple…

Plus lâche, aussi.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Elle refoula cette cruelle intention au fond d'elle-même.

Au moins pourrait-elle rester froide. Lui laisser entendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Qu'ils devraient _faire une pause_. En reparler quand il reviendrait.

Cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à la manière de lui annoncer qu'elle arrêtait cette mascarade.

Elle s'apprêtait à lire le sms qu'il avait envoyé lorsque le vibreur signala un appel entrant.

Castle.

Elle lui sut gré de téléphoner justement au moment où elle voulait fuir cette mélancolie aigre et coupable qui la prenait dès qu'il était question de Josh.

Encore une de leurs _connexions_ secrètes, aurait-il affirmé.

Intriguée, elle décrocha.

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

– Je vais bien aussi, merci… ! Bonjour, au fait.

– Castle, il est dix heures et je vous rappelle qu'on s'est déjà contacté ce matin… On s'est déjà dit bonjour… En quelque sorte… »

Elle réprima difficilement un sourire en se remémorant sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert son sms matinal, et le bref échange qui s'en était suivi.

« Alors, poursuivit-elle sur un ton narquois, je vous manquais déjà ?

– Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…

– Ok… C'est si pénible que ça, cette tournée promotionnelle au Canada ?

– Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… »

Elle rit.

« Vous avez plus de conversation, d'habitude, Castle !

– En fait, je voulais juste avoir de vos nouvelles. Et… vous souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. De vive voix.

– Oh. Merci. C'est gentil. Mais… Vous comptez le faire combien de fois aujourd'hui ? sourit-elle.

– Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

– Qu'il le faudra pour quoi ? »

La question à ne pas poser.

Elle le sentit au silence gêné qui s'imposa.

Et au changement de sujet.

« Bon alors, cette journée "spéciale" est-elle déjà marquée du sceau de l'inédit et de l'extraordinaire ?

– Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez "inédit" et "extraordinaire"…

– Ah ? Votre suspect du jour est un espion de la CIA ? Vous avez coffré un extraterrestre ? Vous êtes sur la piste de la Dame Blanche ? Non, je sais : vous avez découvert que Docteur Mobylette avait la peau verte sous son blouson de cuir !

– Je vais encore vous décevoir, mais rien de tout ça ! rit-elle. On a quand même pêché un gros poisson du blanchiment d'argent public.

– Belle prise, Lieutenant ! Et… Vous allez la savourer en amoureux ce soir ? »

On y était.

Elle hésita.

Puis joua la franchise.

« Josh a été appelé en mission hier. Il est parti pour trois semaines.

– Oh.

– C'est rien, Castle. Ce n'est pas la première soirée d'anniversaire que je passerai en tête à tête avec moi-même !

– Votre père ? Ou Lanie ? avança-t-il.

– Ils sont pris, mais on fête ça ensemble entre collègues à midi.

– Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, je vous aurais sortie, mademoiselle Beckett ! Ceci dit, à l'heure où j'arrive, je ne refuserai pas un _after_ ! Tout dépend comment vous l'envisagez…

– Castle ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Et hop, le troisième chapitre arrive!_  
_Je m'excuse par avance pour sa brièveté... Ne tapez pas trop vite, la suite sera un peu plus étoffée. Mais pour me faire pardonner, Beckett aura droit ici à une nouvelle surprise dans sa chasse au trésor. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser quelques mots de commentaire! **IFON91**, merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant...! **Castle-BB156-Bones**, entre vouloir et pouvoir, il paraît qu'il y a une sacrée différence, haha! **SophyCA**, je prie pour que l'intrigue te maintienne en haleine!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_« Merci à vous trois, c'était vraiment… très sympa de votre part. Vraiment. »_

Quoi ?! Elle n'avait _vraiment_ rien trouvé d'autre ?

Lanie et les gars s'étaient entendus pour lui organiser un lunch spécial D-Day, comme se plaisait à le surnommer Espo, et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait bafouillé ?

Décidément, les mots n'étaient pas son fort. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Seule son émulation avec Castle réussissait de temps à autre à lui faire prononcer quelques traits d'esprit.

Pourtant, elle était heureuse. D'avoir des amis, vrais et fiables. De partager ces moments précieux avec eux.

Heureuse.

Et un brin nostalgique.

Castle était absent.

Une équipe n'en est pas vraiment une s'il manque un de ses membres, tout le monde sait ça.

Tout aurait été parfait s'ils avaient été ensemble.

Tous les cinq.

Sa présence pétillante lui avait un peu manqué.

Il l'aurait sûrement taquinée à propos de ses cadeaux.

Il aurait voulu souffler ses bougies à sa place.

Son sourire lui aurait picoté le cœur comme des bulles de champagne sur la langue.

Il aurait…

Non.

Un raclement de gorge se fit discrètement entendre.

Un collègue patientait derrière elle.

Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Concentre-toi.

Les photocopies ne vont pas se faire toutes seules.

Au bout de trente minutes, elle se morigénait encore en retournant à son bureau.

En plus, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu au message de Josh.

Ni même lu d'ailleurs.

Et, chose curieuse dont elle prit soudain conscience : il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter de nouveau.

Elle posa sans ménagement la pile de dossiers sur la table déjà encombrée.

Et se figea sur place.

Un gobelet de café trônait fièrement au milieu du désordre.

Castle.

Son premier réflexe fut de parcourir des yeux l'open-space pour dénicher son partenaire, sûrement occupé à l'épier en observant sa réaction.

Rien.

Personne en vue.

Elle se gifla mentalement.

Bien qu'il eût adoré le concept, il n'avait pas encore le don d'ubiquité…!

Alors qui? Ses équipiers n'étaient pas repassés au commissariat après le déjeuner. Et à ce qu'elle savait, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'admirateur secret !

Elle s'assit précautionneusement, attentive, et huma au passage les effluves sucrées qui se dégageaient du contenant.

Vanille.

C'était donc quelqu'un qui connaissait bien ses habitudes.

…Josh.

Elle fouilla fébrilement ses poches, légèrement paniquée, se saisit de son portable, consulta son sms : _« Voyage annulé, trop risqué. On planifie les prochaines missions, et je suis à toi. Toujours ok pour un dîner d'anniversaire ? »_

Elle demeura muette.

Statufiée.

Le cerveau vide.

Incapable d'amorcer un geste.

Devait-elle se réjouir ?

Une soirée avec lui était si rare…

Elle devait en profiter pendant qu'il était présent.

A cette pensée, une boule d'amertume sournoise se forma dans sa gorge.

Passer sa soirée d'anniversaire avec son petit ami ne la réjouissait pas outre mesure.

Et pourquoi s'obligeait-elle toujours à être disponible pour lui ? Dès qu'il levait le petit doigt ? Quel mal y avait-il à préférer une soirée solo avec un pot de glace au chocolat et quelques épisodes de Nebula-9 ? Histoire de bien déprimer toute seule ?

Elle soupira, indécise.

Que devait-elle lui répondre ?

Cette journée était vraiment médiocre.

La réponse attendrait.

Elle pianota un bref sms en retour : _« Super ! Journée chargée ici. On en reparle. Bisous. »_

Elle reposa son portable sur le bureau et entreprit de boire son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un discret petit écrin plat, dissimulé sous le gobelet.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Mon Dieu… Josh était passé au 12th.

Avec un café.

Et un écrin...

S'il se préparait à…

L'amertume familière se changea en nausée.

Elle devait arrêter de lui mentir.

De se mentir.

Elle le lui dirait.

Ce soir.

Elle romprait avec lui.

Machinalement, elle ouvrit malgré tout la petite boîte, pour y découvrir…

Un fin ruban en satin. Vert fluo.

Accompagné de quelques mots en lettres capitales, tracées avec une soigneuse application :

RV PARKING 17H.

Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Au moins, son passage aiguisait sa curiosité.

S'il voulait lui faire une surprise, elle serait peut-être abominablement cruelle de lui gâcher son plaisir…

Elle attendrait donc patiemment et docilement l'heure fatidique, en se tordant le cerveau dans tous les sens pour deviner l'usage possible de cet énigmatique ruban.

Et pour trouver les mots du discours de rupture qu'elle comptait lui tenir.

* * *

_**Désolée pour (ceux/)celles qui ne supportent pas Josh... Il semble vouloir s'accrocher, j'y peux rien...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ca y est, ça y est, j'arrive, bousculez pas!  
_

_**AlakhasamJackass**, tu m'as bien fait marrer! T'as raison, une petite baguette magique et *pouf*... Josh transformé en crapaud mocheteux, HAHA!_

_**lille 76**, attends, y'a encore du suspense :D En revanche, "plein de chapitres"... J'en doute. J'ai annoncé 6, je m'en tiendrai à 6!_

_**Manooon**, contente que ça te plaise, et je vois qu'on peut toujours compter sur tes commentaires enthousiastes :)_

_**SophyCA**: cool, j'espère que tu resteras, hihi! T'as raison, on aimerait tous que Josh dégage. On aimerait, oui. :P_

_**SoCalzona**, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_**lyloudm**, t'inquiète pour la mention "drame" c'est juste pour dire que Kate essaye de rompre avec Josh. Non, c'est pô drôle. Jouissif peut-être, mais pas drôle, haha!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Ce fut l'après-midi la plus longue qu'elle ait jamais traversée. Les heures qui la séparaient de son rendez-vous mystère ne figurèrent pas parmi les plus productives de sa carrière.

Pourtant, son intuition de détective lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête, cette façon de procéder ne ressemblait pas à Josh.

Mais sa raison ne trouvait aucune autre explication.

Si Josh l'attendait effectivement au parking à 17h, elle devait anticiper de toute urgence. Et annuler la soirée. Maintenant.

Elle composa résolument le numéro de l'homme qui ne savait pas encore qu'il ne partageait plus sa vie.

La sonnerie retentit.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Quatre.

Sa voix se fit entendre.

La messagerie.

Kate ferma les yeux.

Décidément, les dieux étaient avec elle aujourd'hui.

Elle savait cependant que la confrontation devrait avoir lieu.

Elle bafouilla alors un message d'excuse pour la soirée, prétextant à nouveau la charge de travail, lui laissant entendre, au cas où, qu'elle ne serait même pas disponible s'il venait au commissariat.

S'il consultait le message à temps, il ne se déplacerait pas.

16h43.

Toujours aucun signe de son futur ex-petit ami.

Qu'est-ce que cela présageait ?

Que devait-elle en conclure ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu le message ?

Ou qu'il avait saisi l'implicite, et qu'il estimait inutile de répondre ?

Cette dernière hypothèse ne tenait pas debout.

Josh n'agirait pas ainsi.

Même s'il avait décrypté les intentions de sa compagne, il ne serait pas resté muet. Sous sa carapace de patience et de délicatesse, il cachait une personnalité entière. Il avait besoin de mots. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Quitte à bousculer l'assurance de Kate et à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Elle en conclut donc que sa piètre justification n'était pas encore parvenue aux oreilles de son destinataire.

16h56.

Elle était rarement partie du boulot aussi tôt.

N'y tenant plus, elle se saisit de son manteau, de son sac, du petit écrin qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa poche, et allégua une soirée avec Josh lorsqu'elle croisa le regard incrédule de Javier.

Par acquit de conscience, et par un réflexe sécuritaire qui la rassurait et faisait taire la sourde inquiétude au fond d'elle-même, elle glissa son Glock dans la ceinture de son jean.

Le métal froid contre sa peau lui procura une étrange sensation de réconfort et de puissance.

Avec une curiosité mêlée d'appréhension, elle se dirigea vers sa Crown Victoria.

Personne ne l'y attendait.

Nouveau soulagement.

Quelque part, un poids s'envolait.

C'est seulement assise derrière son volant, la main sur la clé du contact, qu'elle le remarqua.

Petit papier coincé sous les essuie-glaces.

Le même que celui qu'elle avait trouvé, plié dans l'écrin.

Une vague inquiétude refit surface.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Elle sortit brusquement s'en emparer.

Même écriture, précise, studieuse, même présentation.

RV 350 5TH AVE.

La machine de son cerveau tournait à vide. Elle avait beau chercher, cette adresse ne lui rappelait absolument rien. On trouvait de tout sur la Cinquième Avenue, elle s'y était rendue une fois pour une scène de crime dans un immeuble de bureaux, elle y avait fait des achats, elle y avait mangé une fois au restaurant avec Josh, elle y retrouvait Jim Beckett, de temps à autre, elle…

Le restaurant.

C'était là.

Ça avait été leur premier dîner en amoureux.

Ça ne pouvait être que là.

Mais sa mémoire de flic enregistrait les lieux avec précision. Et cette même mémoire de flic lui suggérait que ce restaurant chic n'était pas situé de ce côté-ci de l'avenue…

Alors c'était quoi ?

Il avait dû entendre son message, sinon il l'aurait retrouvée au parking comme convenu.

Que cherchait-il ? A quoi jouait-il ?

Il voulait jouer au jeu de piste ? Défi relevé. Elle saurait trouver le but de ces énigmes. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était se rendre sur place.

Elle consulta la montre de son père.

C'était à quinze minutes en voiture. Peut-être trente avec l'heure de pointe.

Quelques vrombissements de moteur plus tard, elle s'arrêta à proximité du numéro 350.

Sur le trottoir d'en face.

Histoire de repérer les environs. Incognito.

Elle coupa le contact, et détailla la façade du lieu de rendez-vous.

Non. C'était pas possible…

Un institut de beauté.

Qu'est-ce que…

Elle était perdue. Il l'égarait. Totalement.

Le flair d'un des meilleurs lieutenants de la ville ne lui était à cet instant d'aucun secours.

Castle aurait déjà trouvé un bon mot, à coup sûr.

Elle se dit d'abord qu'elle s'était trompée d'adresse. Puis, après avoir vérifié trois fois son bout de papier, elle se rendit à l'évidence.

Il lui avait bien donné rendez-vous… dans un institut de beauté.

Dans… ? Ou devant ?

Une lueur de soulagement perça le brouillard, pour s'effacer aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Même si c'était devant, le lieu n'était pas choisi au hasard, et avait probablement un rôle à jouer dans tout ça…

Ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur la devanture. Hypnotisés.

Elle dut admettre, pourtant, que la boutique dégageait un certain standing. La vitrine était décorée avec goût, et présentait sobrement les principaux produits dans une agréable harmonie de couleurs.

Matériaux modernes, ambiance zen…

C'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit qu'elle aurait aimé trouver. Si elle en avait ressenti un jour le besoin, bien sûr.

Pas de trace de Josh.

Le jeu de piste se poursuivrait-il ? Ou l'initiateur aurait-il abandonné la partie ?

Partagée entre une curiosité aiguë qu'elle voulait assouvir, et cette appréhension qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la découverte de l'écrin, elle se décida à sortir de sa voiture.

Expirant résolument, elle prit un air détaché et traversa l'avenue pour se retrouver devant l'institut.

Elle ignora l'hésitation qui la fit s'arrêter un bref instant sur le trottoir, et poussa la porte.

Le tintement discret et subtil fit apparaître une jeune femme ravissante, souriante, qui dompta immédiatement l'opposition tendue de Beckett par son accueil chaleureux et simple. A l'image du lieu.

Kate s'approcha du comptoir.

Et soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se présenter, si même elle avait un rendez-vous ici…

« En fait, voilà,… un ami m'a donné rendez-vous à votre adresse, et…

– Votre nom ?

– Katherine Beckett.

– En effet, annonça la jeune femme après quelques secondes de recherches, vous avez rendez-vous pour notre programme Massage thaï et soin relaxant de 45 minutes. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ! Nous avons quelques minutes d'avance, mais je vous propose de commencer tout de suite si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Suivez-moi. »

Kate n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas eu la volonté.

Un massage relaxant ?

C'était une blague ? Ou une vraie surprise ?

Sa circonspection s'effondrait à chacun des pas qui la rapprochaient de la petite salle prévue à cet effet. Et un sourire timide mais soulagé et heureux se dessina sur son visage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Castle lui avait dit, dès leur première enquête, qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se lâcher et à se laisser surprendre. Encore une occasion qui lui donnait raison, deux ans plus tard !

De douces effluves aromatiques, la chaleur enveloppante des bougies et l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce la séduisirent immédiatement.

Elle décida de lâcher prise.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa! Dommage qu'il y ait si peu de mecs pour fantasmer sur une Kate toute enduite d'huile parfumée en train de se faire masser... :D_

_Perso, j'aimerais bien être à sa place. :soupir:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que de plus en plus de lecteurs laissent des commentaires et suivent votre histoire... Alors mille mercis à tous les followers, et à tous ceux qui ont pris quelques secondes de leur temps pour donner leur sentiment!_

_ **Jedan-San**, **Manoon**, **SophyCA**, merci pour vos encouragements!_  
_ **Fifouil**, **Schmette**, **Castle-BB156-Bones**, **Helios**, **seve2904**, **DrWeaver**, qui vous dit que c'est Castle derrière tout ça, et pourquoi éjecter ce pov' Josh si vite?! Héhé._  
_ **Fuck'Yeah-21**, alors, on fantasme sur une Kate enduite d'huile parfumée, mmm? Accroche-toi aux barreaux, parce que ma bêta m'a poussé à rajouter un petit paragraphe en fin de chapitre... Spécial dédicace, alors!_  
_ **leoune51**, il n'y a que toi pour l'instant qui doute et qui ne vend pas la peau de l'ours! Chapeau bas pour ta patience :P_  
_ **RedPhoenix09**, pour le ruban, ça viendra en son temps..._

_En attendant, le chapitre suivant, plus long que les précédents, ça récompensera les frustrés! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Sa tête reposait lourdement contre l'appui-tête.

Elle n'avait pas le courage, ni même l'envie, de faire le moindre geste pour démarrer sa voiture.

Elle se sentait engourdie. Abrutie. Léthargique.

Mais divinement apaisée.

Bienheureuse.

De corps et d'esprit.

Pendant ces 45 précieuses minutes, elle avait tout oublié. Tout ce qui la tracassait, tout ce qui la harcelait, tout ce qui la hantait.

Et elle s'était retrouvée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, d'aussi loin qu'elle pût remonter dans sa mémoire, si elle avait un jour ressenti un tel état de plénitude.

Cette sensation complexe d'être à la fois alourdie, prête à s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas, et légère, flottante, aérienne, dégagée de tout le poids du quotidien et des pensées douloureuses.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle jamais pensé plus tôt ?

Pourquoi prenait-elle si peu de temps pour elle ?

Il avait fallu qu'on y songe à sa place…

Cette remarque perspicace agit brusquement comme un parasite, brouillant les ondes bienfaisantes irradiant de son être.

Elle regarda l'heure : 18h17.

Elle ignorait toujours si Josh avait finalement reçu — et surtout accepté — son message.

Elle s'extirpa de sa torpeur, se passa les mains sur le visage pour lui redonner un peu de tonus et fouilla dans son sac pour y trouver son portable.

Une petite enveloppe brillait discrètement en bas de l'écran.

La réception datait d'une heure environ. Peu après son entrée dans l'institut.

Alors, elle consulta la réponse de Josh. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Son visage resta impassible tout le temps du bref enregistrement. Elle sentit pourtant une fêlure, une vibration inhabituelle.

La voix de Josh était évidemment déçue. On le serait à moins.

Il s'excusait — encore une fois — pour la soirée ratée, s'en rendait responsable parce que Kate avait changé ses plans par sa faute, et lui demandait de ne pas s'épuiser au travail comme elle en était régulièrement capable.

Mais la détective perçut de la résignation. Un manque cruel de chaleur dans sa voix, d'habitude tendre, prévenante, inquiète.

Le message s'arrêtait là.

Il n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse de repousser leur soirée au lendemain.

Ni à aucun autre jour.

Ce constat la fit frémir.

Et accentua son égarement.

Josh semblait avoir vu clair dans ses refus… Alors comment pouvait-il parallèlement lui offrir une surprise si attentionnée, si douce, si charmante ?

C'était possible s'il avait planifié tout cela avant de recevoir le message de sa compagne.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Elle composa un rapide sms, suffisamment vague et énigmatique pour vérifier sa réaction : _« merci. »_

Elle attendit.

Après quelques minutes d'une réflexion qui n'avait fait qu'épaissir le mystère, son téléphone vibra.

_« de quoi ? de te laisser partir ? »_

Elle demeura un instant sans réaction.

C'était rude.

Si elle comprenait bien ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, c'était même sans appel.

A travers ces quelques mots, elle lut toute la rancœur contenue et implicite qu'elle avait pressentie dans son message vocal.

Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir la raison de son remerciement.

Et ce détail indiquait qu'il n'était pas le grand organisateur de ce jeu de piste.

Soulagement.

Qu'il ait compris sans en venir au face-à-face qu'elle redoutait tant.

Culpabilité.

D'avoir agi ainsi, à mots couverts.

Remords.

D'avoir laissé tant de temps s'écouler, d'avoir attendu la dernière minute.

Inquiétude.

D'ignorer par conséquent l'identité de son bienfaiteur.

C'en était presque flippant.

Cette amère conclusion la renvoya à la case départ.

Elle prit un instant pour répondre à Josh. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sur cette cruelle interrogation.

_« de me laisser le temps de réfléchir. »_

C'était lâche.

Mais c'était explicite.

Les pièces du puzzle étaient toujours aussi mêlées. Impossible d'y voir un peu plus clair.

De qui provenait ce cadeau ? Parce que manifestement, un 17 novembre, elle pouvait considérer ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Les mots que Lanie avait prononcés quelques semaines plus tôt lui revinrent comme un boomerang.

« Tu as vu ta tête, ma chérie ? On dirait que tu ne dors plus de la nuit ! Crois-moi : une bonne cure de vitamines et de sommeil, quelques jours pour prendre soin de toi, te faire plaisir, te détendre, et je ne te confondrai plus avec mes cadavres… ! »

Kate avait souri et levé les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude.

Devant son manque évident de coopération, Lanie avait dû prendre les devants.

Bien sûr !

Son amie avait toujours été présente pour assurer ses arrières — dans le domaine de la santé physique et morale, s'entend.

Elle était son soutien. Sa béquille. Son garde-fou.

Et devenait parfois son aiguillon. Son moteur. Voire sa locomotive, les jours de grande déprime.

Elles partageaient une amitié solide, profonde, intime, même si elles ne se fréquentaient qu'épisodiquement en dehors du travail.

Alors oui, sa vigilance de tous les instants avait senti qu'il était temps pour son bourreau de travail préféré de faire une petite pause.

Kate ressentit un profond réconfort à se savoir si bien protégée et épaulée.

Elle était toujours présente pour écouter ses doléances, toujours disponible pour aller boire un verre entre filles ou arpenter les magasins lors d'une séance shopping.

Mais elle-même ? Que faisait-elle pour Lanie ? Peu de choses. Moins que ce qu'elle recevait de sa part en tout cas.

Kate se promit de l'appeler dès son retour chez elle, et de lui proposer une sortie cinéma le week-end suivant.

* * *

Elle soupira en arrivant sur le palier. Les trente minutes d'embouteillages avaient presque eu raison de sa patience.

Elle mit la main sur ses clés en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

Elle se figea.

Paralysée.

Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

Quelqu'un avait déposé quelque chose sur le seuil.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne stationnait dans le couloir.

Une branche fleurie. Qui avait manifestement été achetée pour l'occasion, au vu de l'emballage transparent caractéristique des fleuristes.

Ce n'était pas Lanie.

Confuse, elle vit le carré de papier qui y était agrafé : TAXI A 20H.

Déstabilisée.

Emue.

Anxieuse.

Et si c'était vraiment un fanatique ?

Du calme.

Un fou furieux qui vous offre une séance de massage ? Sans être là lui-même ? Elle rit nerveusement de sa panique irrationnelle.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le paquet.

Une branche d'aubépine.

Elle s'apaisa.

Pureté.

Prudence.

Espoir.

Elle savait, sentait, vaguement, que des significations positives lui étaient associées.

Malgré ses épines, la fleur ne contenait aucun message agressif. Aucune intrusion. Aucun sentiment violent.

Rien qu'une attente patiente à l'abri de ses dards, priant qu'elle veuille bien se laisser approcher.

Castle.

Elle s'immobilisa.

Comme frappée par la foudre.

Evidemment.

Lui seul était capable d'un tel message subliminal.

Le café.

Le jeu de piste.

L'aubépine.

Tout lui ressemblait.

Tout collait.

Enfin.

Kate repoussa ce constat flagrant au fond d'elle-même.

Son esprit se refusait encore à admettre cette hypothèse.

Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Il lui témoignait un attachement, une affection grandissante au fil des mois.

Elle en était troublée.

Gênée.

Mais elle aimait ça.

Et elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'à quel point elle, sa muse, pouvait l'inspirer.

Or, avouer qu'elle tenait également à lui, qu'elle n'envisageait désormais plus ses journées au commissariat sans sa présence, que se tenir à ses côtés lui procurait une diffuse sensation de bien-être, de plénitude, que son regard aiguisé et chatoyant faisait s'envoler la nuée de papillons qui nichaient dans son ventre, que… Avouer tout cela était encore hors de sa portée. Inconcevable. Prématuré.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la branche d'aubépine.

Elle sourit.

Et constata qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le seuil de son appartement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Elle poursuivit le rythme de ses réflexions en pénétrant chez elle.

Il était au Canada, et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait probablement être dans l'avion… Alors comment avait-il fait ? Pour le café ? Pour l'écrin ? Pour les fleurs ?

Un complice.

Il devait avoir un complice.

Ryan. Le seul suffisamment proche de lui pour lui donner un coup de main sans poser aucune question.

Elle composa précipitamment son numéro. Et tomba sur sa messagerie.

Elle dut convenir qu'elle n'arriverait à aucune conclusion satisfaisante tant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'indices supplémentaires.

Après tout, seules son intuition, ses hypothèses, lui soufflaient le nom de son partenaire.

Tout était encore à étayer, à vérifier.

Pas de preuves, pas de coupable.

Le suspect demeurait à l'état de suspect.

Comme tout avait l'air d'être prévu pour qu'elle profite de sa journée d'anniversaire, elle décida alors de se laisser porter par les événements.

19h03.

Elle avait encore le temps de se faire couler un bain.

* * *

La tiédeur de l'eau et les arômes de cerise qui s'en dégageaient amollissaient ses sens. Immergée jusqu'aux épaules sous la surface vaporeuse, elle ferma un instant les paupières pour se concentrer sur cette chaleur délectable qui se diffusait par chacun de ses pores dans tout son corps. Les muscles détendus, relâchés comme rarement, son esprit errait dans les limbes du bien-être.

Le délassement fit renaître les sensations divines qui l'avaient envahie une heure plus tôt, alors que son corps était allongé sur le ventre, pesant de tout son poids sur le linge moelleux qui recouvrait la couchette, s'enfonçant délicieusement dans ce nuage ouaté qui épousait chaque courbe de sa silhouette.

Une serviette chaude et douce avait été disposée de sorte à recouvrir ses jambes et ses hanches, jusqu'à l'envelopper d'une bulle de quiétude. Kate avait alors perdu pied, malléable et totalement soumise aux vagues de plaisir et de relaxation que les mains expertes qui couraient sur sa peau lui procuraient.

Dans le souvenir alangui de la jeune femme, le contact de ces mains prit soudain une réalité particulière. Elle les devina larges, vigoureuses leurs paumes amples palpaient délicatement les muscles trapèze de sa nuque, dissipaient la fatigue vers le creux de ses reins, plus souple, plus réceptif, puis les pouces, à l'unisson, remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alternant les mouvements circulaires vers ses flancs et les pressions légères sur les nœuds énergétiques. Ces mains puissantes se coloraient d'un relief singulier, se faisaient peu à peu plus aériennes, plus caressantes… plus tendres… plus ardentes… et plus téméraires… Son corps s'abandonnait librement et pleinement à ces mains qu'elle savourait, qu'elle chérissait, qu'elle adorait. Des mains si généreuses. Si aimantes. Si masculines. _Ses_ mains.

Kate ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Une soudaine inspiration lui traversa la trachée et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Comment osait-elle penser à lui, rêver à lui, de cette manière ! Si la moiteur du bain brûlant qu'elle s'était fait couler n'avait pas déjà autant coloré son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rougi devant le constat de ce coupable abandon.

C'est le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normale qu'elle se décida rapidement à sortir du bain et à se préparer à retrouver son chevalier servant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, alors bonne nouvelle : contrairement à ce qui était annoncé, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre! YIPYIPYIP! J'ai beau avoir une ligne claire et déterminée dès le début d'une fic, je m'emballe toujours un peu dans l'écriture..._

_Et deuxième bonne nouvelle : il est deux fois plus long que les autres, héhé!_

_Voilà donc la suite de cette chasse au trésor. Kate touche au but, vous l'aurez deviné... :P_

_**Tournesol**, **Fifouil**, **leonhugo**, **maxine**, **caskett**, **manooon**, **lisounini**, **Chris65** et tous les autres lecteurs anonymes ou followers, j'espère que l'ambiance du chapitre vous plaira._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Son regard glissait sur les lumières colorées et les enseignes lumineuses qui défilaient à l'extérieur. L'animation tardive du quartier ne l'atteignait pas. Elle percevait à peine le flot étiré des noctambules qui rentraient chez eux, comme elle.

Confortablement blottie dans le cuir généreux de la banquette arrière du taxi, un sourire inconscient ondoyant sur ses lèvres, elle laissait ses souvenirs dériver à nouveau vers les moments heureux et audacieux qu'elle venait de passer.

Le luxe simple de la soirée l'avait très vite soulagée, et l'affluence des personnalités plus ou moins en vue n'avait en rien entamé l'intimité feutrée de leur dîner. Ils avaient enfin pu discuter à bâtons rompus sur tous ces sujets que leur vie ordinaire ne leur laissait jamais le temps d'aborder. Ils s'étaient redécouverts mutuellement, s'étaient rapprochés, sans l'admettre, ils avaient fait tomber toutes les barrières que leur quotidien avait dressé entre eux. Ils avaient même dansé. Et s'étaient promis de recommencer dès que son planning à lui et le rythme de ses enquêtes à elle le permettraient.

Elle sourit en se remémorant le désarroi qui l'avait saisie lorsque le taxi s'était arrêté devant sa destination mystère. Sa connaissance précise et quotidienne de la Grosse Pomme lui avait permis de repérer rapidement le quartier. Upper East Side. _Le_ quartier chic.

Elle s'était alors sentie transportée deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait dû franchir ce tapis rouge tant redouté pour infiltrer une soirée caritative dans laquelle ils auraient des chances de coincer leur voleur de bijoux.

Mal à l'aise et trop raide dans sa robe de soirée trop chic, elle avait ce jour-là senti un abîme s'ouvrir en elle à chacun de ses pas. Mais ce jour-là, elle était au bras de Castle. Ce jour-là, il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Son avant-bras, dans lequel elle avait planté ses ongles sans même s'en rendre compte, avait dû en garder les traces plusieurs jours. Ce jour-là, les pas confiants et souverains de son équipier l'avaient entraînée vers un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'elle avait difficilement apprivoisé.

Ce soir, elle avait dû surmonter une nouvelle fois cette épreuve. Seule.

Alors que les étoiles des néons se succédaient en un ruban multicolore derrière la fenêtre teintée, elle se laissa happer par ce récent souvenir aigre-doux.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le Mark Hotel se dressait encore devant elle, imposant, illuminé, majestueux. Effrayant.

Le chauffeur dut lui demander si tout allait bien pour qu'elle réagisse enfin. Refermant alors la portière derrière elle, elle doutait encore de l'intérêt de sa présence ici. Que venait faire un simple lieutenant de police dans un univers de paillettes, de bulles de champagne et de sourires hypocrites ? Et que savait-elle réellement de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ?

Son cœur lui soufflait que Richard Castle était derrière tout ça, évidemment, et elle était prête à y croire aveuglément, mais des doutes lancinants persistaient encore au fond de sa raison. Elle n'avait jamais eu les preuves tangibles qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle ne pouvait que le supposer, et cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ses appels et ses messages étaient demeurés sans réponse, et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis son coup de fil de la matinée. Silence qui en soi était une preuve supplémentaire de ses cachotteries, sachant qu'il l'avait contactée en moyenne quatre fois par jour depuis le début de son bref séjour canadien.

Elle établit mentalement la liste de tous ces indices laissés sur le chemin de sa journée. Le sms d'abord, suivi d'un véritable coup de téléphone le café, l'écrin les post-it qui l'avaient conduite à l'institut de beauté et enfin la branche d'aubépine. Tout ça pour qu'elle se retrouve là. Sur ce trottoir. Devant ces portes en verre qui lui semblaient soudain monumentales.

Elle réalisa alors que le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net et de conclure une bonne fois pour toutes ce jeu de piste était de les franchir.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et pénétra avec appréhension dans l'antre des nantis.

Une moquette profonde accueillit délicatement chacun de ses pas, comme si les jambes félines de la jeune femme étaient un véritable trésor dont il fallait prendre soin. L'intérieur cossu et luxueux l'intimida et la conforta dans le même temps. Le lieu était plaisant, et dégageait elle ne savait quoi de chaleureux qui la mit en confiance.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle réalisa, après un flottement de quelques fractions de seconde, que c'était le groom posté derrière le comptoir d'accueil qui l'interpellait.

Elle répondit par un sourire crispé, serra plus étroitement sa pochette contre elle, et s'avança.

Une impression de déjà-vu s'imposa à son esprit. Que devait-elle dire ? Qu'un post-it lui avait donné rendez-vous et qu'elle s'était laissé conduire ici par un taxi qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé ?

Elle se sentit profondément ridicule.

Et avant qu'elle ne perde totalement contenance, son interlocuteur vola à son secours.

« Vous devez probablement être en possession du laissez-passer ?

– Excusez-moi, bafouilla Beckett… Du quoi ?

– Du laissez-passer. Un petit ruban. Je vois que vous ne l'avez pas…

– Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, il doit être quelque part dans mon sac… »

La jeune novice se mit à fouiller désespérément le fond de sa pochette, pourtant bien mince, et paniquait à l'idée de ne pas trouver le précieux talisman. Elle était certaine, pourtant, de l'y avoir glissé, estimant qu'il allait trouver son utilité à un moment ou à un autre.

Dans son empressement, elle fit tomber la moitié de son contenu.

Attendri et ravi de pouvoir venir en aide à une charmante invitée, le groom se précipita pour ramasser un paquet de mouchoirs, un eye-liner et un post-it froissé.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête un peu raide et d'un sourire gêné.

« Le voilà. Tenez.

– L'usage veut que vous le portiez en bracelet, mademoiselle. Il sera le sésame qui vous laissera à nouveau entrer si vous décidez de sortir momentanément. »

Sa pochette coincée sous son bras, elle tenta de nouer le ruban à son poignet. Mais le tissu en satin glissa entre ses doigts et eut raison de son habileté.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. » proposa son interlocuteur d'un ton hésitant.

Il sut à merveille maîtriser le léger tremblement de ses mains lorsque celles-ci effleurèrent la peau veloutée de la jeune femme, et parvint avec dextérité à serrer le nœud autour du poignet.

« C'est parfait, poursuivit-il, après un discret raclement de gorge. Les ascenseurs se trouvent un peu plus loin sur votre gauche. Une fois en haut, vous accèderez directement aux salles du restaurant panoramique.

– Et… c'est à quel étage ?

– Dernier étage, mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »

Une ambiance sonore étouffée lui parvint dès l'ouverture des portes métalliques. Les notes jazzy qui s'échappaient en sourdine du salon le plus proche la rassurèrent : l'atmosphère de cet hôtel semblait plutôt décontractée...

Elle s'avança à pas feutrés et perçut un brouhaha indistinct de conversations animées, de rires étouffés, égayé du tintement cristallin des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, le tout enrobé d'un curieux mélange de parfums musqués et d'effluves apéritives. À peine passait-elle devant ce qui s'avérait être un vestiaire qu'un autre groom, plus jeune que le premier mais tout aussi efficace et accueillant, lui proposait d'ôter son manteau. Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser que les clients de ce genre d'endroits devaient vite devenir capricieux et exigeants. Et sa réflexion l'amena naturellement à considérer la seule personne de son entourage susceptible de fréquenter des hôtels de luxe pourtant, son partenaire était bien loin de répondre à cette description. Derrière son apparence toujours soignée et travaillée – sans être pour autant artificielle – il cachait une simplicité et une générosité qui avait très vite séduit la jeune femme. Il avait même semblé lassé, voire agacé de ces réceptions mondaines, hypocrites, auxquelles il était cependant forcé de participer. C'était son univers, après tout. Elle sourit inconsciemment en supposant qu'il avait dû les multiplier lors de son escapade canadienne. Et comment aurait-il jugé celle qui semblait se dérouler dans le grand salon attenant ? La fête paraissait curieusement détendue, et plutôt agréable.  
Libérée de son manteau, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui demander de lui indiquer sa table en effet, elle venait pour retrouver quelqu'un.

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur... Le restaurant et les salons sont réservés pour une soirée privée. Le ruban que vous portez au poignet indique que vous faites partie des invités.  
- Une... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle était persuadée d'avoir été conviée à un dîner chic en compagnie de... Castle, elle l'avait espéré.

« Une soirée privée ? Et... excusez-moi, mais qui l'organise ?  
- Monsieur Lehane.  
- Lehane ? Comme… Dennis Lehane ?  
- Lui-même, mademoiselle. »

Son cœur fit un bond. Ce qu'elle n'osait croire jusque là était bel et bien en train de se réaliser.  
Un écrivain.  
De polar, qui plus est.  
Un des amis avec lesquels il partageait ses parties de poker.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux et chercha fébrilement une silhouette familière au milieu des inconnus qui remplissaient déjà l'entrée du fameux salon dont les deux portes battantes étaient largement ouvertes, comme en guise d'invitation.  
Kate s'avança en luttant contre le désir sourd de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle passa le seuil de la pièce et s'attendit à ce que tout le monde perçoive son malaise et son incongruité, et à ce qu'un silence gêné accompagne son entrée. Il n'en fut rien. Les conversations se poursuivaient, ignorant magistralement le jeune lieutenant, qui essaya de paraître naturelle malgré ses doigts discrètement crispés sur sa pochette noire. Elle se faufila entre les premiers groupes de convives en constatant avec soulagement que les tenues vestimentaires étaient chics sans être guindées. Certains hommes portaient même la chemise ouverte, sans cravate. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisi une robe plutôt simple. Seul le décolleté présentait une certaine audace distinguée.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit. Cette apparition avait quelque chose de charmant : Castle était là, un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'un autre homme, riant chaleureusement au milieu d'un discours qu'il semblait incapable de poursuivre. Sa carrure, ses gestes, son teint, son regard, tout son être rayonnait. Elle le trouva élégant, séduisant même dans son costume gris clair et la soie bleue de sa chemise conférait à ses yeux une profondeur cristalline. Kate réprima une nouvelle fois cette envie irraisonnée de replacer la petite mèche rebelle du beau brun, mèche qui n'avait de cesse d'agacer son goût de l'ordre et de la maîtrise des éléments, et de brusquer ce besoin d'attention maternelle et de chaleur humaine qui lui manquaient tant au quotidien.  
Elle constata qu'elle appréciait plus que tout le surprendre à son insu, et qu'elle ne l'aimait jamais autant que lorsqu'elle le contemplait en dehors du commissariat, où il semblait toujours endosser un rôle. Elle aurait presque rendu son badge pour pouvoir arrêter l'écoulement du temps en cet instant. Mais elle pressentait aussi qu'une soirée singulière l'attendait, et qu'une vague de bonheur la submergerait lorsqu'elle attirerait son regard. Comme à chaque fois depuis des mois.

Ce tableau l'attendrit et lui donna l'élan nécessaire pour s'approcher.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous faire passer pour le héros de votre dernière enquête à mes côtés, Castle! » ironisa-t-elle.

Son rire se suspendit instantanément lorsqu'il entendit cette mélodie familière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, inespérés, de sa muse et partenaire. Il y lut la tendre moquerie à laquelle il s'était depuis longtemps habitué, et dont la teinte délicieusement grinçante lui était devenu vitale, quoi qu'il en dise. Une gratitude et un bonheur incomparables illuminaient désormais les siens. Elle lui sourit en retour, et cela valait tous les trésors du monde.  
Elle était là.  
Elle était venue.  
Elle avait accroché à son petit jeu sans en être effarouchée.  
Il avait fait un sacré pas en avant, et elle l'avait laissé approcher. Elle avait accepté les règles du jeu.  
Elle était là, et la soirée était maintenant pour elle.

Une lueur amusée dans le regard, Castle reprit les rênes de la conversation :

« Dennis, laisse-moi te présenter Kate Beckett, lieutenant de police à la criminelle.  
– Je rencontre enfin la muse idéale qui manquait à Richard ! lança l'écrivain, qui n'avait rien perdu de leur petit manège. Je suis déjà conquis par votre style, mademoiselle », continua-t-il en lui imposant un élégant baisemain.

Kate rosit de plaisir et de gêne mêlés, et chercha du secours dans les yeux de son équipier. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire chaleureux et d'un fier haussement de sourcils qui semblait lui souffler un "vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit!"

« Merci monsieur Lehane, mais c'est moi qui suis enchantée de faire la connaissance d'un artiste comme vous...  
– Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Dennis. »

Et se penchant à l'oreille de Kate, il lui murmura :

« Et ne me faites pas trop de compliments, Rick pourrait en prendre de l'ombre...! »

Une fois que son ami se fut éloigné, alpagué par d'autres invités, Castle se rapprocha de sa partenaire. Il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser le sourire fier et charmé qui fendait son visage. Son regard à la fois malicieux et enveloppant fixait la jeune femme avec insistance. Au milieu de tous les sentiments mêlés qu'elle y lisait, elle en retenait surtout un, qui la réchauffait et l'effrayait confusément. Cet attachement, cette douceur patiente et tenace qui rayonnait de l'azur de ses yeux, la désarmait, la mettait à nu, la troublait plus que de coutume. Il semblait si attentionné, si soucieux de son bonheur de tous les instants, si prévenant, si… amoureux… Elle s'envola dans le ciel infini de ses yeux, loin des contingences quotidiennes, pour s'abandonner aux caresses impossibles de celui qu'elle se refusait à aimer.

Devant le silence voluptueux qui menaçait de s'installer trop durablement, il lui tendit son avant-bras et l'invita à prendre un verre.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite, toute chaude! :)

Merci à **Laura**, **caskett**, **sautret**, **Manooon**, **Fifouil**, d'être toujours là et de laisser une trace de leur passage! Ben oui, quoi, un auteur sans lecteurs est un auteur mort... Alors autant se manifester! :)

**RedPhoenix09**: la suite n'est pas forcément faite pour mettre Kate à l'aise non plus... J'dis ça, j'dis rien. :angel:  
**DrWeaver**: comment ça, Josh n'est pas assez "intelligent"?! Bon, ok, c'est Josh... Mais faut pas le provoquer, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable... X)  
**lisounini**: et pi c'est pas fini... La fin de soirée n'est pas pour ce chapitre, faudra encore attendre le huitième!  
**nath**: contente que l'ambiance te plaise, parce que j'y tenais vraiment, à cette fichue atmosphère! J'ai pas mal insisté là-dessus dans ce chapitre-ci aussi. J'espère que ce sera aussi réussi!

J'ai voulu une ambiance élégante et confortable dans ce chapitre, et je l'ai décrite en écoutant du jazz (avec des voix féminines chaudes comme M. Peyroux, Norah Jones, Lisa Ekdahl). Même si vous n'êtes pas des aficionados de ce genre, j'espère avoir atteint mon objectif sur la nature de l'atmosphère de cette soirée.

Pour l'ambiance, justement, je vous invite (avant ou après la lecture...) à découvrir _Dream a little dream of me_, des incontournables Ella Fitzgerald et Louis Armstrong.  
Un petit extrait des paroles auxquelles je fais référence :  
_Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

Trad. (de moi, alors excusez les maladresses éventuelles)  
_Les étoiles brillent au-dessus de toi_  
_La brise nocturne semble murmurer "Je t'aime"_  
_Les oiseaux chantent dans le sycomore_  
_Rêve, rêve un peu de moi_

Enjoy! :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Elle était à son bras, elle fendait la foule bruyante des invités, et elle était heureuse.

Preuve en était, ce petit geste qui consistait à tortiller le bout d'une mèche de cheveux, échappée de son chignon lâche.

Castle lui tendit une flûte de champagne rosé. Levant discrètement la sienne, il l'invita à choquer les deux verres.

« Heureux anniversaire, Kate. » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux brillants intimidèrent la jeune femme. Craignant une fois encore ce qu'elle y lirait, elle résista cependant à l'envie de baisser les siens. Elle s'attarda un instant de trop dans cet océan de tendresse et manqua de s'y noyer, lorsque le gong vint la sauver : l'heureux organisateur de la soirée, qui avait déjà dû multiplier les toasts offerts par les groupes de nouveaux arrivants, était perché sur une chaise, bras tendu, interpellant l'assemblée d'une voix énergique, remerciant chacun pour sa venue, son amitié, et l'absence de cadeaux — assurant qu'il se ferait un plaisir personnel de botter les fesses et de jeter dehors celui qui oserait lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

« Vous m'avez invitée à l'anniversaire de Dennis Lehane ! Castle ! Vous auriez pu me le dire !

– Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Je me suis juste dit que c'était l'occasion d'y associer quelqu'un qui aurait fêté le sien en solo, c'est tout…

– C'est… attentionné de votre part, mais j'aurais au moins pu le lui souhaiter de vive voix quand vous me l'avez présenté.

– Vous l'avez entendu ? Il déteste toutes les prévenances à ce sujet… Dites-vous qu'il ne vous en estime que davantage ! » termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Le discours détendu, bon vivant et farceur de Lehane donnait effectivement le ton de la soirée, et acheva de rasséréner notre lieutenant.

Invités quelques minutes plus tard à se diriger vers les tables dressées du restaurant, Kate replaça tout naturellement son bras autour de celui de Castle. Qui sembla ne pas relever le geste.

Qu'importe. Il était là. Elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Et elle se sentait admirablement bien. Elle voulut croire que le champagne n'était pas étranger à cet état proche de l'euphorie.

La voix caressante d'Ella Fitzgerald l'effleura, et elle se laissa bercer par son romantique _Dream a little dream of me_. Le parfum masculin de son partenaire vint se mêler à celui des sycomores, l'éclat fébrile des bougies se confondait à celui des étoiles dans le ciel sans nuages, et elle se dépouilla enfin de tous les soucis, de toutes les tensions qui avaient scandé sa journée. Portée par la mélodie, guidée par son écrivain, elle osa un instant fermer les yeux en s'imaginant la brise nocturne murmurer les mots que son cœur s'interdisait de prononcer à voix haute.

Ils étaient attablés depuis quelques instants près des grandes baies vitrées qui dominaient un côté de Manhattan et l'East River. Le panorama était embelli par la présence de l'île Roosevelt au milieu du fleuve, qui déclinait ses lumières chatoyantes sur un long ruban miroitant dans l'eau. Kate s'émerveillait de ce que sa ville, dont elle ne voyait souvent que les ruelles et les quartiers les plus sordides, puisse être si resplendissante en cette nuit de novembre.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis le discours de Lehane.

Incapable de prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre, Castle l'enveloppait d'un regard protecteur. Il avait pris soin de réserver auprès de son ami écrivain une table un peu à l'écart, dans un coin de l'immense pièce. Une façon de préserver leur intimité, et de ne pas imposer à son invitée les mondanités d'une assemblée bruyante et trop curieuse.

L'attitude prévenante de son partenaire accrut la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en cet instant. Elle décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la matinée.

« Castle… »

Elle croisa son regard attentif qui lui signifiait qu'il était prêt à répondre au moindre de ses souhaits.

« … le café… C'était vous ? »

Sourire énigmatique.

« Vous l'avez reconnu ?

– Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire… Je croyais que vous étiez au Canada ! Vous m'avez menée en bateau depuis le début ?!

– Pas du tout. J'y étais. Au Canada. J'ai juste pris un avion plus tôt que prévu pour être là ce soir.

– Mais alors… le café… les post-it…

– J'ai mes réseaux… ! » conclut-il, évasif.

Kate plissa les yeux dans un de ses fameux regards de défi, lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Après avoir passé commande auprès du serveur et laissé s'écouler quelques minutes silencieuses et envoûtantes, Beckett poursuivit, puisque Castle n'avait pas encore apporté les réponses qu'elle attendait.

« En tout cas… Merci. Pour ces petits présents. Et pour la branche d'aubépine. J'avoue que c'est une fleur plutôt… surprenante et inhabituelle…

– Vous auriez préféré un bouquet de roses rouges ? » susurra-t-il en accentuant la sensualité de son regard.

Kate écarta sa gêne soudaine d'un revers de pensée et décida de jouer la carte de la surenchère.

« Tout dépend combien vous en auriez mis… douze, ou cent une ? Et puis l'aubépine, c'est pas mal, en fin de compte.

– Et pourquoi, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

– Son bois est recommandé pour transpercer le cœur des vampires, non ? Je la garderai précieusement, au cas où vous viendriez me sucer le sang pendant mon sommeil… ! »

Amusé, le regard de l'écrivain ne s'en assombrit pas moins.

« Je n'attends qu'un signe de vous…

– Castle ! »

Elle sourit, rapidement vaincue dans ce bras de fer séducteur. Elle convint qu'elle lui avait lancé une belle perche, soit dit en passant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant une telle erreur stratégique.

Petit geste qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de l'observateur, persuadé qu'elle refusait d'avouer que cette danse sensuelle du langage l'amusait et la séduisait.

Le début du repas fut complice et drôle. Castle lui racontait les anecdotes de son voyage, les rencontres parfois étonnantes avec des individus un peu extravagants lors de séances de dédicace, les impatiences de Gina lorsqu'il traînait un peu trop longtemps à l'hôtel le matin.

« Elle compte pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu. Kate Beckett semblait parfaitement détendue, à l'aise, et leur discussion ne se dissimulait derrière aucun tabou.

L'heure des aveux était venue.

« Elle a beaucoup compté, oui…

– Je veux dire… personnellement ? insista-t-elle.

– Oui. Elle a été celle qui a su me redonner un équilibre que j'avais complètement perdu. Elle a accepté et aimé Alexis comme sa propre fille au moment où je culpabilisais encore d'être responsable du départ de sa mère. Et elle a stimulé à nouveau mon envie d'écrire qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. »

La gravité du ton de l'écrivain émut Kate. Elle aimait découvrir cet homme fragile derrière l'assurance dont il se drapait d'habitude.

« Et… vous vous fréquentez toujours ? glissa-t-elle innocemment, en dessinant des arabesques dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

– Quand il s'agit de me réclamer des chapitres que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, oui… ! »

Rires clairs.

Caresses des regards.

Au bout d'un silence complice, Castle relança :

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Josh ? »

Elle devait s'y attendre.

Il avait joué la franchise. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Sa mission a été annulée. Il n'est même pas parti. »

Discret hochement de tête, dans lequel elle crut percevoir de la déception. De la résignation. Le coup d'œil qui suivit fut aussi voilé, aussi éteint que les précédents avaient été pétillants et tendres.

« On ne s'est pas revus. Et… je lui ai laissé entendre que j'avais besoin de temps pour… réfléchir. »

Les mots employés dans son sms lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle constata que Josh s'en était contenté. Sans plus d'explication.

Elle fut stupéfiée de constater la rapidité avec laquelle la flamme d'espoir s'était rallumée dans les yeux de son écrivain. Son cœur s'allégea à la seule idée de le rendre heureux. Et elle fut rassurée en remarquant qu'il ne demandait pas grand-chose pour l'être pleinement… Au contraire de son ex.

La suite du repas fut entrecoupée de toasts ennuyeux ou amusants en l'honneur des 40 ans de Dennis ; d'une danse endiablée et rafraîchissante entre les bras experts de son cavalier d'un soir ; de discussions animées pour savoir quelle était la meilleure recette de lasagnes ou l'épisode de _Star Wars_ le plus réussi ; d'applaudissements spontanés et nourris devant un jeu de claquettes improvisé par un des convives, perché sur une table ; de rires complices devant l'ironie à toute épreuve de Castle, de mains effleurées lorsqu'il lui prenait son verre des mains pour le remplir de nouveau, de sous-entendus voluptueux dès qu'ils évoquaient l'intimité de leur vie respective, de déclarations silencieuses chaque fois que leurs regards avaient le malheur de s'accrocher un peu trop longtemps, de désir laborieusement réprimé à chaque contact involontaire, de cœurs invisibles qui battaient la chamade.

Cette soirée demandait à chacun des protagonistes un effort colossal pour conserver une apparence détachée et distante. Dont aucun des deux n'était dupe, d'ailleurs. Ce qui expliquait le fait que chacun, à tour de rôle, relançait ingénument cette danse de séduction dès que l'autre semblait se retirer.

Une trêve ayant été déclarée tacitement entre les deux partenaires, Kate laissa dériver ses pensées au fil de l'East River.

Elle vivait incontestablement les heures les plus délicieuses jamais savourées depuis bien longtemps.

Le fil de ses émotions fut soudainement interrompu par une lueur inattendue au-dessus de l'île Roosevelt.

Un cri de surprise et d'admiration s'éleva des quelques tables installées près des larges baies, quelques convives se mirent précipitamment debout pour contempler la scène.

Un véritable spectacle pyrotechnique débutait. Dès le début, il fut clair que ce n'était pas un simple feu d'artifice ; il était digne de celui du 4 juillet, la qualité des fusées et la variété des techniques démontrant un art particulièrement poussé.

Kate eut à peine le temps de se lever, émerveillée, que Castle la saisit par le poignet.

« Venez. » lui souffla-t-il.

Il l'entraîna à contre-courant des invités qui s'amassaient près des fenêtres, et jouant habilement des coudes, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sans hésitation, il tourna le coin du couloir devant le regard impassible et respectueux du jeune groom posté au vestiaire, passa devant les ascenseurs et en quelques enjambées rapides, s'approcha d'une issue secondaire, qu'il poussa brusquement. Sans se retourner vers sa captive à qui il ne laissa pas le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche, ni même de s'interroger d'ailleurs, il grimpa deux à deux les escaliers baignés de la lumière verte blafarde des néons de secours, atteignit une autre porte, semblable à la première, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. L'air froid de novembre les saisit sans crier gare, contrastant violemment avec la douceur confortable de l'hôtel. Beckett en eut le souffle coupé.

Ils étaient sur le toit.

Castle invita sa compagne à s'approcher du garde-corps.

Les yeux brillants, un sourire d'excitation collé au visage, il guettait sa réaction.

Elle le dévisagea, et ses traits se détendirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprit son attitude.

Son sourire se changea petit à petit en un rire, un peu nerveux d'abord à cause de la course effrénée et de la surprise, puis franchement épanoui.

Il avait agi comme un môme surexcité. Le même que celui qui attend la plus belle étoile filante dans le ciel d'août, ou qui se précipite en direction du pied d'un arc-en-ciel pour y déterrer un trésor.

Cette espièglerie et cette ingénuité, qui avaient tant agacé le lieutenant deux ans auparavant, donnaient désormais à Richard Castle un charme fou.

Lui seul était capable de conserver la candeur et la sincérité d'une âme d'enfant devant les événements de la vie.

Elle lui était soudainement reconnaissante de cette fraîcheur, de cet enthousiasme spontané qu'il lui offrait au quotidien. Et elle constata qu'elle en avait un besoin vital.

Ce bonheur d'un instant dut se lire dans ses yeux, car son partenaire n'avait toujours pas détourné les siens. Il la contemplait, radieuse sous les lueurs diffuses de la cité, et les fusées d'artifice qui se reflétaient en paillettes dans ses iris assombris par le plaisir le rendaient dangereusement dépendant de cette femme.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas prêté attention au spectacle qui continuait — bien que ce fût pour cette raison qu'il l'avait entraînée là, Castle se le rappelait confusément — lorsqu'un frisson incita Beckett à resserrer ses bras contre elle.

Rick s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait littéralement de froid.

Quel idiot.

Il n'avait même pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de soirée, sans manches.

Sans réfléchir, il ôta sa veste de costume et la lui plaça délicatement sur les épaules.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère, resserra les pans de la veste devant elle et se tourna vers le lointain.

Mais il n'avait pas enlevé sa main.

Sa main.

Sa main était toujours posée sur son épaule.

Qu'attendait-il ?

Raidie autant par le froid que par ce contact inhabituel et audacieux, elle patienta quelques secondes.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Elle n'osait pas se dégager. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Et puis ce n'était que sa main…

Les images sensuelles qui étaient nées dans son esprit vaporeux pendant son bain lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, ce qui lui fit instantanément monter le rouge aux joues.

Par chance, il se tenait à côté d'elle et ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Troublée par les sensations, les émotions que cet homme faisait naître en elle, elle se surprit à vouloir les explorer davantage.

Au lieu de prendre habilement ses distances, elle réduisit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de lui, et se laissa attirer contre son corps.

Elle alla même jusqu'à reposer légèrement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il ne réagissait pas. Pas encore. Il ne voulait rien brusquer. La situation était déjà suffisamment magique pour tenter de ne pas briser le charme par un mouvement malvenu.

Il attendit un instant, pour être sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas de remords, qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas, et, le cœur battant comme à son premier rendez-vous, il resserra doucement, légèrement, imperceptiblement son étreinte.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire heureux qui étirait ses lèvres.

Il ne vit pas les paupières de Beckett se fermer, s'abandonner à son rêve devenu réalité.

Se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre d'un geste réflexe, elle se concentra sur la douce chaleur de sa veste qui se diffusait délicieusement dans tout son être et en oublia le froid qui lui mordait encore les jambes.

Sa veste. Celle qu'il avait portée quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était confortable. C'était rassurant. C'était lui.

Elle savoura cette proximité qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être pas de si tôt.

Ils étaient seuls, sur le toit d'un des plus hauts buildings du quartier, elle était blottie contre lui, c'était son anniversaire et le spectacle était grandiose. Si ce n'était pas le comble de la félicité, cela y ressemblait fortement.

L'animation imprévue dura bien vingt minutes, alternant les projections sur un immense mur d'eau, les ballets de lumière, de feu et d'eau qui s'étalaient en contrebas, la chorégraphie saisissante des fusées montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel d'encre, s'y attardant, l'emplissant, le tout sur le fond rythmé d'une musique que les mouvements de l'air leur apportaient par intermittence.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants silencieux à la fin du prodigieux bouquet final, hésitant l'un et l'autre à faire éclater cette bulle de confort dans laquelle ils s'étaient lovés.

« Woah. Ça, c'était de la surprise ! finit par lancer Rick.

– Ah bon ? J'aurais pu croire que vous aviez manigancé tout ça pour m'attirer sur ce toit… !

– C'est vrai… Mais j'ai préféré ne pas jouer toutes mes cartes d'un coup aujourd'hui. L'année prochaine, peut-être ! sourit-il, enjôleur.

– Ah non, je n'attendrai pas un an supplémentaire pour retourner me faire masser à la chaleur des bougies... »

Alors qu'il se dégageait pour la regarder en face, sa réponse fut remplacée par un sourire interrogateur et un regard pénétrant qui lui demandait s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

« Ça vous a plu ? avança-t-il.

– C'était… magique. Et tellement bienvenu, répondit-elle d'un air sérieux. Merci, Rick. »

Son prénom se perdit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils entremêlaient une nouvelle fois leurs émotions, les yeux dans les yeux.

Castle fut pris d'un violent frisson qui rompit cette minute silencieuse et aérienne.

« En parlant de flamme des bougies et de bain chaud, on serait mieux à l'intérieur, non ? Et puis on n'a pas mangé le dessert…

– Je suis d'accord, allons-y ! »

D'un pas vif, ils retournèrent vers l'escalier de secours, enjoués malgré le froid saisissant désormais.

« Dites, Castle… Je n'ai pas parlé de bain chaud…

– Ah ? »

* * *

_La suite et la fin au prochain chapitre! :))))_

_Et pour ceux qui se sont posé des questions, l'aubépine symbolise l'espoir prudent, et le blanc peut s'associer à la pureté, la perfection, l'élégance._

_Et les roses rouges (symbole traditionnel de l'amour...) : douze pour une demande en mariage, et cent-une pour... l'amour fou. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, ben voilà. Tout a une fin. Dernier chapitre, et non des moindres.

Un très très grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, dans le secret de leur lecture ou en laissant un petit commentaire!

**sev2904**: mdr, hein? il y a un petit passage rien que pour toi, alors, dans ce chapitre!  
**mandou-land**, **Chris65**, **Manooon**, **Mia-caskett**, **audrey67100**, **caskett**, et un p'tit **Guest** qu'a pô laissé son nom : contente de vous avoir fait plaisir, la suite devrait être dans le même esprit...! Normalement.  
**fifouil** : j'essaie vraiment d'être au plus près du caractère des personnages, alors tant mieux si tu retrouves notre Castle adoré :)  
**lisounini** : si tu aimes les desserts légers et discrètement sucrés, tu vas être servie...  
**Laura** : tu m'étonnes... Je me pose aussi la question... Difficile de faire en sorte du coup qu'elle ne lui tombe pas direct dans les bras! :)  
**Nath** : ça me fait plaisir de lire ta review, je vois que j'ai réussi à faire passer un truc, et c'est génial!  
Et un clin d'oeil spécial à **Castle-BB156-Bones** qui se reconnaîtra...!

Votre enthousiasme m'a poussée, et cette histoire se voit gratifiée de huit chapitres au lieu des six prévus initialement... Non que j'écrive à la demande ni à l'applaudimètre, mais avoir le ressenti des lecteurs permet d'ajuster le tir, de rééquilibrer certains passages et de mieux en développer d'autres.

La minute moralisatrice et incitative aux reviews est passée. Place à la lecture :)

* * *

8.

Elle avait encore la sensation de sa main dans le bas de ses reins.

Non que ce soit la première fois.

Il était déjà arrivé à Castle de frôler cette partie du corps de sa partenaire dans un mouvement galant pour la laisser passer et la volée d'escalier ne permettant la descente que d'une seule personne, il s'était effacé devant elle.

Mais ce soir, ce même geste prenait pour la jeune femme une tout autre signification, une tout autre importance.  
Il y avait comme une promesse, une invitation tacite dans cet effleurement. Il était disponible, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il sentait qu'elle l'était aussi et qu'il n'attendait qu'un consentement de sa part.

Elle eut peur.  
De ce futur possible, si proche.  
De la confusion de ses propres sentiments.  
De la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait écarté Josh de sa vie, et de cette impression persistante de le trahir.  
De l'avoir depuis longtemps trahi, en réalité.  
Elle eut peur de ce qu'était prêt à lui offrir Castle, aveuglément, sans rien attendre en retour.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser dominer par ses doutes : le tourbillon de la soirée la happa de nouveau lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle de réception où régnait une agitation singulière, vite apaisée par les mélodies de jazz qui emplirent de nouveau la pièce.  
Elle préféra malgré tout ôter elle-même la veste et la lui tendre avant qu'il ne s'aventure à la reprendre, veillant à ce que leurs mains n'entrent pas en contact.

Ils reprirent place à leur table.  
Castle ne paraissait pas troublé le moins du monde par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, sur le toit, au point que Beckett en vint à douter de sa propre façon d'interpréter les gestes et les regards de son compagnon d'enquêtes. Peut-être réfléchissait-elle trop. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Peut-être projetait-elle sur cette relation qui n'existait pas encore toutes ses frustrations, tout ce qu'elle n'avait trouvé avec aucun homme encore, tous ses désirs refoulés.  
Inconsciemment, inévitablement, un discret froncement apparut entre ses sourcils.

« Kate? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Dieu qu'elle aimait la chaleur de sa voix pleine de sollicitude.

« Non ! Tout va bien, je repensais juste à... au feu d'artifices. On peut dire que j'ai été gâtée ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.  
– Et ce n'est pas fini ! renchérit Castle ; attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Sa réplique lui permit de goûter une fois de plus son esprit de stratégie, si particulier, si secourable.  
Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle était préoccupée, plongée dans des réflexions qui n'avaient rien d'apaisant ; mais plutôt que de la questionner de front, de force, il avait préféré contourner le problème et lui changer les idées d'une manière plus ingénue.

La tactique porta ses fruits.  
Elle le suivit des yeux, surprise par son ton énigmatique, curieuse de ce qu'il mijotait.  
Il s'approchait de la masse des invités groupés au centre de la pièce.  
Il tenta alors de se faufiler parmi eux, souriant à droite, s'excusant d'une grimace à gauche, jusqu'à bientôt disparaître dans la marée des convives qui tentaient tous d'apercevoir un fragment de ce qui se déroulait quelques pas plus loin. Très vite, une clameur entama un chant enthousiaste de _Joyeux anniversaire_. Elle attendit, impatiente de le voir émerger de nouveau, tentant de saisir le but de son manège.  
Elle venait de lever les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée mi-agacée de ce qu'il tramait à son insu, lorsqu'elle vit surgir brusquement devant elle un éclat qui la fit sursauter. Elle porta par réflexe sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.  
Et reconnut instantanément la flamme d'une petite bougie.

« Qu'est-ce que… Castle ! Vous l'avez volé sur le gâteau de Dennis ! se récria-t-elle en se retournant vers son mystérieux magicien qui se tenait derrière elle, penché par-dessus son épaule.  
– Emprunté. Je l'ai juste empruntée. Et il n'y verra que du feu, si vous me passez le mauvais jeu de mots. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas vérifié qu'il y a bien quarante bougies !  
– Trente-neuf, rectifia Beckett, les lèvres pincées dans un sourire de reproche.  
– Et quand bien même, le connaissant, il ne m'en voudra sûrement pas quand il saura à quelle fin je l'ai subtilisée… »

Les yeux plissés, elle jaugea le degré de plaisanterie qu'elle pouvait déceler sur son visage qui tentait de contenir maladroitement un sourire satisfait.

« Alors ? Vous soufflez ? Ça commence à me brûler les doigts… »

Kate le fixa un instant, incertaine de ses intentions.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?  
– Non, vous croyez ? Dépêchez-vous… ! » conclut-il, s'empressant de contourner sa muse en changeant précipitamment la bougie de main.

Prise au jeu, elle fit mine de ne pas réussir à souffler la flamme qui dansait toujours plus devant elle, épiant du coin de son œil vipérin la grimace grandissante sur la figure de son partenaire.  
Elle finit par avoir pitié de cette séance de torture, et éteignit la petite flammèche d'une brève expiration.  
Il lâcha précipitamment l'instrument de sa douleur dans une assiette, sautillant comme s'il marchait sur des braises.

« Ça vous apprendra à emprunter ce qui ne vous appartient pas, Castle ! se moqua-t-elle d'un air faussement outré. Mais... Merci quand même... Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas soufflé de bougies pour mon anniversaire... »  
Il laissa un grand sourire fendre son visage, soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait d'impair.

Elle riait encore de la scène lorsqu'il la raccompagna, bien plus tard, devant l'hôtel, pour attendre le taxi qu'il avait réservé pour elle et qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
Il savourait sans l'avouer ces taquineries entre eux, elle se moquant gentiment, lui continuant à geindre exagérément.  
Beckett paraissait fatiguée, mais son air radieux lui fit dire qu'elle avait apprécié la chasse au trésor qu'il lui avait imposée et la soirée surprise qui avait suivi. Il conserverait longtemps — pour cette nuit au moins — la silhouette féline et déliée de sa muse en robe de soirée et décolleté aguicheur.

Elle riait.  
Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder rire.  
Et il aimait l'idée d'être à l'origine de cet éclat de bonheur.  
Elle lui semblait alors si insouciante, oublieuse des tracas, des mystères, des couleurs sombres dont se teintait sa vie parfois. Il aurait voulu lui offrir plus souvent ces parenthèses de sérénité, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas brusquer les choses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là. Présent à ses côtés. Tantôt comme une béquille pour la soutenir dans ses combats intérieurs, tantôt catalyseur de son énergie et de sa détermination pour la pousser vers l'avant, tantôt échappatoire pour qu'elle se retrouve avec elle-même et qu'elle savoure ces précieux instants de quiétude que la vie lui refusait souvent.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu mériter pour que cet ange croise sa route. Et il mesurait la chance inouïe qui était la sienne, et dont il prenait un peu plus conscience chaque jour qui passait à ses côtés.

Le froid de novembre rosissait ses pommettes et accentuait la brillance de ses yeux mordorés.  
Rick ne se rendit pas compte que depuis quelques instants, il n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait et qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver sur son visage délicat, s'attardant sur une mèche sauvage frôlant son front, notant les mouvements impromptus de ses sourcils, glissant sur ses joues veloutées pour redessiner ensuite le contour de ses lèvres. C'est le moment que choisit Kate pour croiser les yeux de son ami, comme si son sixième sens lui avait fait sentir le poids de son regard insistant et noirci par l'envie.

Silence enveloppant.

Arrêt sur images.

Le monde environnant s'était tu, immobile, respectueux de ce qui était en train de se passer sur ce bout de trottoir de Manhattan.

Autour d'eux, l'air vibrait d'espoir et de désir.

Leur communication résidait, comme souvent, au-delà des mots empêtrés dans leur banalité et leur désuétude.

Ils pouvaient déchiffrer l'âme sœur comme un livre ouvert, autorisant l'autre à pénétrer au plus profond de leurs émotions, sans contraintes, sans frein aucun.

Ils pouvaient deviner les battements effrénés du cœur de l'autre palpitant sous sa peau.

Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle court de l'autre à quelques centimètres.

Ils partageaient leur rêve d'un contact pressant, d'une étreinte plus étroite, plus intime, plus définitive.

Le taxi était là, mais son irruption ne suffit pas à briser la force qui les aimantait l'un à l'autre.

Il lui sembla qu'elle s'était approchée au ralenti, avec une lenteur extrême, il lui sembla la voir réduire la distance, millimètre après millimètre, mais tout s'était en même temps passé si vite...

Poussée par une force qui la dépassait et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, Kate posa une main sur le torse de celui qu'elle esquissait comme un possible compagnon désormais. Tout aussi lentement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, se hissa légèrement tandis qu'ils fermaient tous deux les yeux pour concentrer leur attention sur les sensations décuplées qu'ils étaient en train découvrir.

Répondant au mouvement initié par sa muse, Rick entrouvrit les lèvres, patient, attentif, disposé à la laisser mener la danse.

Elle finit par déposer un baiser, long, éthéré, sensuel, au coin de sa bouche. Par réflexe, ou par trop-plein de désir, il ferma juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, prolongeant le contact. Juste le temps de rendre celui-ci impossible à effacer. A oublier. Ancré dans leurs chairs. Quel que soit le chemin qu'ils choisiraient.

Ce baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un deviendrait leur souvenir commun, leur réconfort, et, s'ils le décidaient ainsi, l'ébauche de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus enflammé, de plus total.

Castle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque le taxi s'éloignait.

Le corps lourd. Vissé au sol. Incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libéré.

Insouciant du lendemain puisqu'il ne maîtrisait désormais plus rien. Elle avait fait le dernier pas. Presque le dernier pas. Il pria simplement de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne regrette pas son geste.

Dans l'habitacle, Kate reprenait son souffle, laissant traîner son regard sur un paysage nocturne qu'elle ne voyait même plus.

Son cœur souriait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, prenant une longue et douce inspiration afin de faire renaître le parfum de sa peau, son parfum.

Et constata qu'elle n'était plus vraiment la même depuis ce sms matinal qui avait tout fait basculer.

Fermant les yeux, elle pria simplement de toutes ses forces pour qu'un autre taxi la suive, déposant son avenir sur le seuil de son immeuble.


End file.
